La corona del Perdedor
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: —Todoroki-kun. ¿Sabes qué es la corona del perdedor?


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viñeta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La corona del perdedor.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Algo estaba mal y él lo sabía, pero incluso con aquel peso que se empeñaba en caer encima de él, Shouto quería seguir.

Quería seguir a su lado, incluso si aquello le dañaba y le destrozaba.

Pero… ¿A caso debía seguir? ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

Ya la tenía puesta después de todo, aquella _corona de perdedor_ reposaba en su cabeza mientras se daba cuenta que los sentimientos dentro de él no eran solamente de compañerismo.

 ** _…_**

— _Todoroki-kun. ¿Lo sabías? —Preguntó con curiosidad el joven de cabellera verde y ojos del mismo color. —Existe algo llamado: La corona del perdedor._

— _Huh. ¿Eso qué es, Midoriya? —Preguntó sentándose en el césped. Izuku lo imitó y tomo asiento a su lado mientras veía las flores de sakura caer en el piso._

— _La corona del perdedor es aquella que se asigna al perdedor._

 _Todoroki rió con burla._

— _Si no me lo dices, te juro que no me doy cuenta._

— _La cosa es que… —Susurró nervioso. —Esa corona es otorgada cuando sabes que perdiste en el amor._

— _¿Cómo? —Esta vez Shouto mostró más interés por aquello._

 _Deku sonrió mientras relataba la historia de un amor sin final feliz, un amor que nunca se dio por muchas diferencias en el camino._

 _Inconscientemente Todoroki apretó sus manos en formas de puños._

 _En aquel momento no sabía porque aquel relato le había dolido tanto._

 _ **…**_

Pero ahora si sabía el significado de aquella molestia, ahora tenía conocimiento del porqué se sintió de alguna forma identificado con el relato que Deku le contaba.

Y no sabía realmente que tenía que hacer. ¿Huir? ¿Seguir?

¿Y qué tendría de malo si ahora quería huir? ¿Y qué si deseaba dejar todo atrás?

 _Porque aquello dolía._

Dolía inmensamente tener que ser el portador de aquella corona, dolía ver que nunca podría ser feliz porque se había enamorado de su primer amigo, porque ellos nunca podrían estar juntos.

Porque nunca podría quitar de sí mismo, el malestar que causaba ver el cómo Deku sonreía con Bakugo o Iida.

Porque Deku nunca sabría el malestar que causaba siempre cuando le sonreía.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo que daba a la salida de la academia, la lluvia caía lentamente y él, aquel día había olvidado su paraguas en casa. No le importó aquel detalle y siguió su rumbo ajeno de quien lo seguía.

— _¡Todoroki-kun!_ —Escuchó aquel llamado y algo dentro de él se revolvió. Siguió caminando hasta que logró salir del lugar. El llamado no cesó en ningún momento hasta que sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la mano. — _¿Todoroki-kun?_ —Preguntó Deku mientras lo miraba fijamente. — _¿No me escuchaste?_

— _Midoriya._ —Mencionó secamente mientras trataba de soltarse. Deku simplemente lo agarró más fuerte mientras lo veía.

—Está lloviendo y no traes sombrilla, pensé que podríamos caminar juntos a casa como siempre hacemos. —Mencionó alegremente ignorando la mala cara de su compañero. Lo soltó levemente y se colocó a su lado para poder cubrirlo y empezar la caminata.

Todoroki caminó en completo silencio mientras Deku se desvivía hablando hasta por las orejas.

 _Dolía, claro que dolía._

Dolía estar con él, pero no poder ser lo que realmente quería.

Dolía aquel sentimiento que nacía cada día dentro de él.

— _Midoriya._ ¿Recuerdas el relato de la _corona del perdedor_? —Deku se detuvo a mitad de camino. Todoroki simplemente esquivaba la mirada.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—Solo sé que todo duele. —Mencionó mientras veía la lluvia caer. —Duele verte reír, duele incluso verte con gente que me hace sentir inseguro, duele… Ser el portador de esa corona que me relataste. —Lo miró fijamente. Midoriya lo veía en completo silencio. —¿Entiendes de que te hablo, verdad? —Sonrió con una mueca de tristeza mientras se alejaba lo más que pudiera de su compañero.

Solamente habían pasado algunos segundos cuando lo volvió a escuchar.

— _¡Todoroki-kun!_ —Exclamó con algo de asombro y miedo por lo recién descubierto. Shouto simplemente se volteó para verlo por una última vez aquel día.

—Midoriya, _gracias._ —Fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir su camino lejos de su amigo, lejos de su primer amor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Sí, por ahora es el fin._

 _Askdjsd este es mi primer escrito para el fandom de Boku no Hero Academia, y me siento tan bien ;-;_

 _¿Qué creen ustedes que pasaría cuando se volvieran a ver?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si esta pequeña historia fue de su agrado, por favor no se vayan sin dejar su opinión, así sea un mensaje cortito, lo agradecería mucho, mucho ;-;**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Perdonen cualquier error en el manejo de los personajes._

 _Soy nueva en el fandom (?)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Saludos:_ _ **Rosse Schäfer.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Pueden agregarme si quieren en mi cuenta de facebook!:_ _ **Rosse Schäfer.**_

 _O también pueden visitar y dar me gusta a mi página:_ _ **Rosse Valderrey. – Fanfiction.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
